Greedo
Category:NPCs Greedo, son of Greedo the Elder, was a Rodian bounty hunter. Although his father had been an esteemed hunter, and the chief rival of Navik the Red, the younger Greedo had little of his father's prowess and was easily killed by Han Solo in Chalmun's Cantina on Tatooine. Biography Greedo fled his home planet at the age of two, along with his pregnant mother, Neela, her two older brothers, Nok and Teeku, and the remnants of the more peaceful Tetsu Clan, who were being annihilated by Navik the Red. They left in three large silver ships and settled on an unidentified jungle world. When Greedo was fifteen, he and his younger brother Pqweeduk discovered the ships in the jungle and persuaded their mother to explain what happened. Navik eventually found them, destroying one of the ships. Greedo's family and the surviving twenty Tetsus that came with them escaped in the Radion to Nar Shaddaa where they began a new life in Level 88 of the Corellian sector. Greedo saved the lives of two bounty hunters Spurch "Warhog" Goa and his partner Dyyz Nataz when they were attacked by the cyborg Gorm, becoming the only being ever known to have actually hit the towering droid. In return, the pair of hunters cut Greedo in on a bounty for killing a rogue Imperial spice inspector. As a thank-you Greedo told them about a Rebel enclave in Level 88. With the Imperial reward Greedo intended to buy his own ship, The Manka Hunter, but was tricked out of most of his share by Warhog. Greedo tried to lessen the price by stealing some power couplings from another ship. Unfortunately, those couplings were for the Millennium Falcon, and an angry Chewbacca caught him in the act. As restitution, Han Solo took Greedo's rancor-skin jacket in exchange for the pair of burnt-out couplings just taken off the Falcon. Greedo threatened revenge. Goa taught Greedo to be a bounty hunter and Greedo thought he would become a great one, learning from a "master." Soon enough, though, he started to regret his decision when the Imperials attacked the Rebels in Level 88. Greedo, Dyyz, and Goa escaped in Goa's ship, the Nova Viper, just as Level 88 exploded, Greedo's whole family with it. They flew to Tatooine and after landing, Greedo rented a small ship and tagged along on the hunt for the Yavin Vassilika. He hob-nobbed with the galaxy's greatest hunters, though he himself was profoundly out of his element. Nevertheless, he had gotten a taste of the trade. Upon his return to Tatooine, Goa helped Greedo find work with Jabba the Hutt, securing a contract on Han Solo. Greedo had encountered Solo twice, demanding payment, but was humiliated both times. He eventually met up with Solo again in a Mos Eisley cantina where Greedo demanded Jabba's cut. Solo, not having that amount of money just yet, was forced to find another solution. Solo prepared his blaster under the table they were sitting at and shot the inexperienced bounty hunter from below. Greedo himself had managed to pull off a shot less than a second before, but missed entirely. Solo then stood up, threw a coin to the bartender, apologizing for the mess, and left the cantina for Docking Bay 94. Although Greedo's death was on Solo's hands, it was actually Greedo's "mentor," Warhog Goa who should be credited with his demise. Goa had tricked an over-matched Greedo into going against Solo after receiving a payoff from two Rodian bounty hunters who were tracking the young novice. After Greedo's death, Wuher and his new droid companion, C2-R4, claimed the bounty hunter's body and ground it up into a powerful liqueur. All that remained of Greedo afterwards was his head, which Wuher (having taken a dislike to Greedo while he was still alive) impaled on a spike. Following this, the head was apparently taken by someone who had known him in life. Greedo received a funeral that was attended by some of his fellow bounty hunters. Greedo used a DT-12 heavy blaster pistol in combat. Greedo also had a wood-carving hobby and carved small toys for himself when living on that unidentified jungle planet. It was his carving of one of the hidden ships that sparked the discussion with his mother about their past. Later when he lived on Nar Shaddaa, Greedo carved a small replica of The Manka Hunter to show to his friend, Anky Fremp.